


Purezza oscura

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anime, Bishounen, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Manga, Panic Attacks, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Shounen, Shounen Fights, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Cercò di concentrarsi sugli occhi di Hyoga, in quell’azzurro che riusciva a risplendere persino in una tale oscurità, allungò le mani, annaspando quasi stesse per affogare, a cercare un qualunque appiglio, finché trovo il corpo di Hyoga e ad esso si aggrappò come se temesse di venire trascinato via dall’impeto di quella tempesta in mezzo alla quale era stato gettato. Da una dimensione lontana udiva la voce di Cygnus che lo chiamava e gli domandava insistentemente che cosa avesse, ma lui non riusciva a trovare la voce per rispondere.[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Purezza oscura

**Author's Note:**

> #26promptschallenge - prompt 20/26 (scadenza prompt: 17/09/2018)  
> #FeritaNascosta  
> 2.  
> fig.  
> Intima esperienza dolorosa accompagnata da risentimento o profonda afflizione celata sotto un finto stato di benessere.
> 
>  
> 
> Titolo: Purezza oscura  
> Fandom: Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Andromeda Shun, Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu, Pegasus Seiya  
> Ship: Si tratta di cinque fratelli, ma tra Shun e Hyoga palesi riferimenti shonen-ai.  
> Warnings: La fic tratta di battaglie, violenze, perdita, stress post-traumatico, attacchi di panico, possessione  
> Note: Ambientata durante un filler della serie animata, quando i bronze saint devono affrontare Geist e i suoi ghost saint. Nel missing moment da me inserito, i ragazzi sono reduci da una battaglia e sono stati vittime di illusioni, in seguito alle quali hanno perso l'elmo della gold cloth che dovevano custodire. Si trovano su una petroliera della fondazione Kido della quale hanno impedito l'affondamento. Nei pensieri di Shun ci sono già riferimenti alla futura possessione di Hades e alla paura che il ragazzo ha del cosmo sconfinato che alberga dentro di lui. Seguo la versione manga, nella quale i bronze saint sono tutti fratelli. Ho immaginato che, al punto di cui scrivo, solo Hyoga e Seiya ne siano tuttavia a conoscenza.

**_Purezza oscura_ **

 

 

“ _Sono ancora così inesperto_... _”._

Seiya avrebbe pianto volentieri se la dignità residua non glielo avesse impedito, per la rabbia, la demoralizzazione; la sconfitta si era rivelata troppo pesante, proprio perché causata dalla loro imperdonabile ingenuità.

Un silenzio opprimente era sceso come una solida cappa di scoramento sul gruppetto radunato sul ponte e Pegasus sospettava che i compagni attendessero qualcosa da lui: aveva compreso da tempo come essi si affidassero alla sua inesauribile capacità di reazione, all’entusiasmo con il quale era solito spronarli facendo leva sul desiderio di proseguire imperterriti senza mollare mai.

“ _Ma io sono solo il vostro fratello più piccolo”_ si scoprì a protestare, dentro di sé, con una certa dose di frustrazione e, istintivamente, ricercò il viso di Shiryu.

“ _Lascia che in questo momento per me così difficile io mi affidi a te… ti prego…”._

Una supplica dallo spirito esausto, non espressa a voce eppure, non appena il suo cuore l’ebbe formulata, lo sguardo di Dragone si levò, incontrando il suo, e Seiya comprese di essere stato udito, in qualche modo.

“ _Le nostre anime sono davvero così in simbiosi?”._

“Andrà tutto bene, Seiya”.

E gli sorrise.

In quel sorriso, il santo di Pegasus trovò il caldo appoggio che cercava, di quel sorriso avrebbe voluto nutrirsi fino alla fine dell’eternità.

Lo ricambiò; il suo cuore era ancora pesante, l’ansia ed il ricordo dell’umiliante sconfitta difficili da fugare, ma la consapevolezza di non essere solo era, per lui, il più appagante conforto.

Shun, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi, immerso nel proprio personale frammento di quella prostrazione collettiva, sollevò un poco il viso, a rincorrere quelli degli altri, annaspando alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa di utile da fare o da dire che potesse essere d’aiuto, ma invano: non riuscì in alcun modo nel proprio intento.

Come Seiya, anche lui agognava angosciosamente un appiglio, un supporto morale che rendesse un po’ meno tetra, alle sue percezioni, la loro situazione; per questo sperò ardentemente di cogliere uno sguardo, anche fugace, di Hyoga, un bagliore dei suoi begli occhi azzurri e di scorgere, in essi, un messaggio atto a farlo sentire un po’ meglio… anche solo per un istante.

Ma in quel momento gli occhi e le attenzioni del santo di Cygnus erano rivolti altrove, ai flutti marini resi tenebrosi dalle ombre della notte.

Così, vinto da un’insopprimibile aura di inutilità, incapace di elaborare un’idea, una motivazione qualunque che potesse fugare dal suo animo l'orribile sensazione di sentirsi un fallito, riabbassò il viso e, con un sospiro, si allontanò dagli altri, il cuore gravato da una soffocante tensione.

“ _Perché mi accade tanto spesso di ritenermi di troppo?”._

Li amava oltre ogni immaginazione, ma qualcosa lo faceva sentire fuori posto, continuamente giudicato, messo sotto esame.

“ _Forse le mie sono solo impressioni, percezioni erronee di una mente insicura”._

Si sedette con la schiena poggiata ad una parete di metallo; il moderno squallore di quella nave, che portava un carico in grado di dare la morte se mal utilizzato, non contribuiva ad alleggerire l’atmosfera.

In grado di dare morte se mal utilizzato…

Una simile considerazione lo portò a seguire il tracciato di altre, opprimenti riflessioni: non era un po’ così anche lui, a causa di quel segreto che custodiva gelosamente e dolorosamente dentro di sé?

Si liberò del diadema e, dopo aver raccolto le ginocchia sul petto, lo posò sulle proprie gambe, rigirandolo nervosamente e distrattamente tra le mani. L’inquietudine che provava impediva ad ogni frammento del suo corpo di restare fermo, nonostante fosse talmente stanco da temere ogni istante di trovarsi prossimo a svenire: era una spossatezza soprattutto morale dato che, se si escludeva Seiya, nessuno di loro aveva sostenuto scontri dal punto di vista fisico e le illusioni subite non avevano provocato particolari danni ai loro organismi, se non trascurabili contusioni.

Nonostante questo, il santo di Andromeda stava male come se fosse reduce da una lotta all’ultimo sangue.

“Sono un incapace” gemette, abbassando il viso e premendolo sulle gambe raccolte, per poi risollevarlo e guardarsi la mano destra, stringendo il pugno. “Non sarò mai all’altezza dei ragazzi, quale senso ho vicino a loro? È per questo che mi sento di troppo, perché so che non potrò mai affrontare la lotta come loro la affrontano!”.

Una sgradevole voce dentro di lui, che lo tormentava pressoché ogni giorno, si fece udire… una voce che, sempre più spesso, man mano che i suoi doveri di saint si facevano più intensi, tendeva a dilaniargli l'anima ed era inutile chiudere le orecchie, così come gli altri sensi, perché continuava a torturarlo con la sua crudeltà:

“ _Se solo tu lo volessi, potresti spazzare via e fare a pezzi tutto ciò che ti sta intorno senza eccessivi sforzi”._

“Basta” mugolò portandosi le mani alle tempie. Era terrorizzato al solo pensiero di concedere una qualche legittimità a quel messaggio. “Non lo farò, non lo farò mai! Neanche io posso immaginare a quali vertici potrebbe giungere il caos cosmico che ho dentro, non lo capisco, non lo voglio dentro di me, non l’ho mai voluto!”.

Inoltre era spezzato in due da un dilemma terribile: cosa avrebbero pensato, di lui, i suoi amici, se fossero venuti a sapere che gli sarebbe bastato desiderarlo per sprigionare un cosmo davvero utile alla loro causa? E cosa pensava lui di se stesso?

Ma l’aveva giurato, dal momento in cui aveva compreso che mai a nessuno avrebbe concesso di mettere a nudo le reali potenzialità della costellazione di Andromeda; aveva ribadito dentro di sé il giuramento dopo che aveva regalato ad Albion-Sensei un frammento infinitesimale di ciò che celava dentro, ripromettendosi che sarebbe stata l’unica volta, un dono per rassicurare il maestro e renderlo orgoglioso, solo per lui: nessun altra motivazione l’avrebbe spinto a lasciare libero il proprio potenziale.

“ _Mi dispiace tanto”,_ i suoi pensieri e i suoi ragionamenti si rincorrevano in un turbine al quale non sapeva dare requie, “ _ma non sono in grado di sopportare quelle che potrebbero essere le conseguenze, ne sono atterrito, impazzirei definitivamente, ho già ucciso, non posso seminare ancora morte e distruzione intorno a me! E se non fossi, in effetti, in grado di controllarlo?”._

Niente e nessuno gli dava la certezza che sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il dominio su un potere tanto vasto una volta lasciatolo libero di agire, forse era addirittura impossibile arginarlo, come incanalare un flusso energetico senza alcun confine?

Si portò le mani agli occhi, a fermare le lacrime prima che trovassero uno sbocco: se l’avessero visto piangere, mentre tutti si davano un contegno, non se lo sarebbe perdonato.

“ _Che cosa posso fare? Se solo qualcuno potesse suggerirmi come comportarmi! Cos’è giusto? Dove sta la Giustizia? Mi sento ancora troppo piccolo per potermi concedere la presunzione di comprenderlo!”._

Non sapeva che, nel momento in cui si stava allontanando, Hyoga si era deciso a sollevare il volto dalla propria contemplazione, non sapeva che il russo aveva udito il suo sospiro ed aveva colto il suo disperato appello e, nonostante questo, pur seguendolo con lo sguardo colmo di ansia, non si era risolto immediatamente a seguirlo.

In realtà, Cygnus stesso si chiedeva quale fosse l’atteggiamento giusto da tenere nei confronti di Shun: andargli sempre dietro, proteggendolo dai suoi fantasmi e dalle sue tristezze, avrebbe significato indebolirlo?

Ikki si era confidato con lui, a tal riguardo, quand’erano bambini, ma dare una risposta era davvero troppo difficile.

“ _Shun non è debole, ma la solitudine, il non sentirsi amato lo annientano"._

Formulare un tal pensiero e muoversi fu tutt'uno; no, restargli vicino non lo avrebbe indebolito, l’avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, forse l’avrebbe addirittura reso più forte, in qualche modo.

“ _Perché negarglielo? E perché negarlo a me stesso che, stando accanto a lui, mi sento tanto bene?”._

Quando lo raggiunse, Shun era rannicchiato su se stesso, tanto che il suo abbraccio sarebbe stato sufficiente a raccoglierlo tutto, come in un bozzolo, e la tentazione di afferrarlo in tal modo lo colse; ma si trattenne.

Il ragazzino non l’aveva udito, il volto nascosto nelle mani, il corpo scosso da fremiti violenti, sembrava del tutto assente a qualunque evento gli accadesse intorno.

Hyoga appoggiò la schiena alla parete dietro di sé e si lasciò scivolare a terra, fino a trovarsi seduto al fianco di Andromeda, che continuò a non dare segno di volersi sottrarre al proprio personale oblio. Così, Cygnus allungò una mano e gli sfiorò una spalla.

“Vogliamo parlare un po’?”.

Il primo cenno di comprensione esternato da Shun fu un sospiro, che Hyoga colse da un sollevarsi più accentuato delle esili spalle; poi, la testa del fanciullo si mosse lentamente e, quando Hyoga poté vedere il suo volto, esso sorrideva; a dispetto dell’abisso di dolore di quei due occhi splendenti, le labbra erano inclinate in un sorriso disarmante e a Hyoga sembrarono così dolci quelle labbra, così innocente e candido quel sorriso intriso di tristezza, che il suo cuore, inspiegabilmente, prese a battere forte, fin quasi a volergli sfuggire dal petto.

“Non mi perdi mai di vista, vero, Hyokkun? Sono davvero fortunato ad avere un simile angelo custode”.

In bocca ad un altro, quelle parole avrebbero potuto risuonare sprezzanti o ironiche, ma l’intento con cui Shun le aveva pronunciate era quanto di più lontano da ogni velleità ostile e Hyoga lo comprese: erano amabili, sincere, colme di gratitudine e, in parte, di incredulità. Così gli sorrise a propria volta e si strinse nelle spalle.

“Tu per me faresti lo stesso”.

Gli rispose un nuovo sospiro e lo sguardo di Shun si abbassò sul diadema che stringeva tra le dita, il suo sorriso scomparve.

“Se solo tu me lo permettessi… mi piacerebbe tanto poterti essere d’aiuto”.

Hyoga si lasciò sfuggire un risolino: ci provava sempre, quella piccola peste, a strappargli la concessione di guardare in lui per poter lenire le sue ferite e, con ogni probabilità, avrebbe tentato con ancor più insistenza se il pudore e la timidezza non glielo avessero impedito.

Come al solito, Cygnus finse di non avere udito, gli era troppo difficile rivangare i propri drammi, gli era troppo difficile condividerli, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Così minimizzò il tentativo di Shun portando una mano ad arruffargli i capelli; la familiarità di quel gesto fece rabbrividire entrambi per il piacere che esso comunicò ai loro corpi ed alle loro anime.

Shun fu lieto che l’oscurità nascondesse i dettagli alla vista, perché un calore intenso risalì lungo il suo organismo incendiandogli il volto, tingendolo probabilmente di un forte rossore; non osò tuttavia, per sicurezza, risollevarlo, abbassandolo invece ancora di più, celandolo quasi del tutto ad ogni possibile attenzione di Hyoga.

“Non devi preoccuparti, sai, Shun? Ci andrà bene anche questa volta, sono fiducioso”.

Il ragazzo più piccolo scosse il capo.

“Non essere in ansia per me, io sto bene… ma Seiya mi sembra così demoralizzato… dovresti tornare da lui e da Shiryu, hanno bisogno del tuo sostegno”.

“Vorresti mandarmi via? Ti do fastidio?”.

Il volto di Shun si sollevò di scatto.

“Ma cosa dici? È che…”.

Si fermò; Hyoga gli stava ancora sorridendo e la sua espressione non rivelava delusione o rabbia, perché Cygnus sapeva cosa realmente Shun celasse in cuore.

“Se ritieni che Seiya abbia bisogno di noi e se stai bene, perché ti sei isolato e non sei rimasto al suo fianco anche tu?”.

Shun si abbracciò le ginocchia, appoggiandovi sopra il mento.

“Non sarei di alcuna utilità, a volte credo che ve la cavereste meglio se io non ci fossi… voi siete i guerrieri… io il bambino ingenuo”.

“Ed anche bugiardo, perché non stai affatto bene se ti butti giù senza un briciolo di pietà verso te stesso”.

Con un gemito sconsolato, Shun nascose ancora il volto; gli era difficile sostenere il cipiglio severo di Hyoga quando si infervorava in tal modo, anche se lo faceva per affetto nei suoi confronti. Il santo del Cigno lo osservò accigliandosi, ma riprese a parlare con tono di voce più morbido e complice:

“Senza contare che tendi a dimenticare le cose positive che fai tanto quanto ricordi ed accentui quelle negative”.

Andromeda si decise a guardarlo, il volto atteggiato ad un’espressione curiosa.

“Dimenticare?”.

“Devo essere io a rinfrescarti la memoria? Se non fosse stato per te, i nostri nemici sarebbero riusciti a far saltare in aria la nave, noi e l’equipaggio saremmo morti ed un disastro ecologico avrebbe dato via al proprio corso; noi abbiamo usato la forza bruta, tu la strategia”.

“Solo perché il mio cloth è dotato di catene che me l’hanno permesso” si schernì il ragazzino con una scrollata di spalle.

“Lo sapevo che avresti trovato una risposta pronta” sbottò Cygnus spazientito. “Peccato che tu ci riesca soltanto quando si tratta di denigrarti o sminuirti e mai per far valere le tue ragioni!”.

“Non ti arrabbiare, Hyokkun… scusami…”.

Quella vocetta contrita ed abbattuta fu più di quanto il russo potesse sopportare: gli smuoveva dentro qualcosa di sacro e sconosciuto; scosse il capo, abbassandolo e scostandosi un ciuffo dalla fronte.

“Non sono arrabbiato, vorrei solo che tu… comprendessi quanto sbagli a trattarti così male”.

“È che… ci sono alcune cose, di me, che non sai…”.

Cygnus lo guardò intensamente, fissando i suoi occhi per quel poco che l’oscurità permetteva.

“Abbiamo tutti dei segreti… e, per quanto terribile possa essere ciò che ti porti dentro, non basterebbe a sottrarre valore alla tua persona”.

Con un sospiro profondo, Shun si ritrasse ancora di più nell’oscurità, tanto che Hyoga, adesso, non lo vedeva quasi per nulla, se non vaghi contorni della sua figurina resa ancor più sfuggente ed eterea così accarezzata dalle tenebre, uno spettro notturno dalle fattezze incantevoli.

Il guerriero dei ghiacci dovette confessare a se stesso che, per quanto Shun fosse limpido, per quanto fosse trasparente la sua anima, a volte era davvero difficile comprendere cosa si celasse in quella creatura talmente bizzarra da sembrare, a tratti, irreale; qualcosa gli suggeriva che, dentro al suo fratellino dagli occhi grandi e belli, vi fosse molto di più di quanto il ragazzo si concedeva di lasciar sgorgare in superficie… e da quel suo segreto mondo interiore, a volte, Shun pareva terrorizzato.

Il santo del Cigno si spostò a propria volta, con l’intento di riavvicinarsi al compagno, fino a sfiorarlo con il proprio corpo; poté così percepire quanto si fosse accentuato il tremore delle membra di Shun.

“Hai freddo?” gli chiese, con tono premuroso, pur rendendosi conto di quanto fosse stupida la sua domanda. Il piccolo scosse il capo, ma rispose in un soffio:

“Forse al cuore…”.

Lo disse come a se stesso poi, realizzando di aver espresso a voce la propria emozione, si maledisse interiormente e si riscosse:

“Mi dispiace, non vorrei essere così vittimista, mi sento patetico!”.

“Tu, vittimista? Con tutto quello che hai dovuto affrontare ed accettare nel giro di pochi giorni?”.

“Siamo tutti nella stessa situazione, Hyoga” sbottò Andromeda, con una tale enfasi che Cygnus sussultò, colto di sorpresa. “Non ho nessun diritto di ritenermi più sfortunato di tutti voi, ma nessuno di voi si sta comportando come me!”.

“Perché, come ti staresti comportando? Nessuno di noi ha ritrovato un fratello dopo anni di separazione, profondamente cambiato, un fratello dal quale speravi di venire abbracciato e che invece ha cercato di ucciderti”. Pur sapendo che, in realtà, tutti loro avevano perso un fratello, non poteva impedirsi di ritenere che il legame tra Ikki e Shun fosse un’altra cosa. “Per poi vederlo morire davanti ai tuoi occhi proprio quando speravi di averlo realmente ritrovato!”.

“Perché nessuno di voi aveva un fratello da cui tornare, a parte Seiya, che non sa quale fine abbia fatto sua sorella e questa incertezza gli darebbe parecchi motivi per disperarsi più di quanti ne abbia io! Io ho avuto la fortuna di rivederlo, mio fratello, anche se per pochi istanti ho persino potuto riabbracciarlo prima che… che…”.

A questo punto la sua voce si spezzò, nascose singhiozzando il viso tra le braccia, ma continuò:

“Prima che mi lasciasse definitivamente… no… non ho nessun diritto di fare la vittima e ritenermi più infelice di voi!”.

“ _Nessun fratello da cui tornare… come ti sbagli, cucciolo”_ pensava Hyoga mentre, soggiogato da quell’esplosione emotiva, si lasciò guidare dall’istinto e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo verso di sé; il ragazzino lo lasciò fare, abbandonandosi alla stretta, ma restando raggomitolato nella sua posizione raccolta. Dopo qualche istante, quando riuscì a controllare i singhiozzi, dalle sue labbra uscì un pigolio sommesso:

“Eppure, anche se so di essere ingrato ed egoista, lo vorrei tanto al mio fianco… se solo Ikki-Niisan fosse con me, forse, sopporterei meglio tutto quanto…”.

Hyoga si morse il labbro, reprimendo a stento un’ondata di gelosia, perché avrebbe voluto bastare a Shun, avrebbe voluto non fargli rimpiangere un’altra presenza; ma come pretendere che non soffrisse per una simile perdita? D’altronde, quel sentimento che tanto spesso si faceva strada dentro di lui risultava incomprensibile persino a se stesso. Di cosa avrebbe dovuto essere geloso?

Si impose di concentrarsi unicamente sul fanciullo piangente al suo fianco.

“ _Ma perché”_ si disse, “ _perché ti odi così tanto? Perché insisti nel volerti fare del male, tu che sei l’essere più straordinario che io abbia mai incontrato?”._

“Perché non riesci a volerti un po’ di bene, mio Shun?”.

Sussurrò l’ultima domanda ancor prima di controllarla; uscì in un mormorio appena percepibile ma questo non impedì ad Andromeda di udirla. Il ragazzino sollevò il viso dalle braccia e, d’impulso, lo strofinò un poco sul petto di Hyoga, un gesto che gli veniva spontaneo, da quando era bambino, nei momenti in cui aveva particolare bisogno di un contatto.

“ _Proprio come un gattino che fa le fusa per implorare di essere coccolato”_ rifletté Hyoga, sorridendo all’immagine che gli si era materializzata nella mente e sorridendo a quella tenera creatura di cui era fortunato fratello. “ _Povero piccolo, io sono fortunato perché è con me, ma a lui è stata data in sorte un’esistenza orribile per la sua indole, lui che vorrebbe unicamente essere circondato da pace e amore… non è giusto… eppure, noi non saremmo niente senza di lui, anche se forse né Seiya, né Shiryu ne sono ancora pienamente consapevoli”._

“Perdonami, Hyokkun… io…”.

“Se stai aprendo bocca per insultare ancora te stesso risparmia il fiato, perché non voglio sentire nulla”.

“Ti voglio bene… e ti ringrazio tanto…”.

Un pezzo del cuore di Cygnus si incrinò…

Un frammento di ghiaccio che si scheggiava?

Deglutì, mentre le braccia di Shun si avvinghiavano a lui con un trasporto forse eccessivo, ma tutt’altro che sgradevole alle sue percezioni; abbassò lo sguardo e, poco sopra al gomito del ragazzino, notò una striatura strana, impossibile da distinguere nel buio, ma una macchia del genere, come prima cosa, gli fece pensare ad un rivoletto di sangue.

“Sei ferito?” chiese, passando il dito sopra la chiazza, vischiosa al tocco, per rendersi conto che le sue supposizioni erano esatte. Il compagno si strinse nelle spalle, rimanendo aggrappato a lui, il volto appoggiato sul suo torace.

“È solo un graffio… non è stata una grande battaglia, neanche ricordo quando me lo sono fatto, probabilmente quando combattevamo contro i falsi pirati… ma abbiamo sicuramente visto di peggio, tutti noi…”.

“Già…”.

Era vero, dopotutto; Hyoga neanche si spiegava perché un graffio insignificante come quello l’avesse, per un istante, allarmato, quando alla fine dello scontro con i Black Saints e di quello con Docrates, tutti loro si erano ridotti a non avere un frammento di pelle completamente sano. Probabilmente, gli rispose una parte del proprio cuore, non si sarebbe mai abituato a vedere l’incantevole corpo di Shun deturpato dalle violenze subite, in alcun modo, avrebbe desiderato che nessuno osasse sfiorare il suo angelo dagli occhi verdi neanche con un dito.

Eppure avrebbe dovuto accettarlo e ringraziare il cielo ogni volta che l’avesse visto giungere vivo alla fine di una battaglia, accontentarsi di quello, per quanto gli sembrasse orribile.

Poi notò in Shun qualcosa che lo mise più in allarme di quel taglio superficiale: i suoi tremiti stavano superando la soglia della normalità facendosi più intensi, istante dopo istante. Le membra di Shun erano fredde, gelate, di colpo gli sembrò di toccare un pezzo di ghiaccio.

“Shun?”.

Un fioco lamento raggiunse le sue orecchie.

“Che cos’hai?”.

“Non… riesco a muovermi…”.

“Che cosa?”.

Inquieto, Hyoga tentò di sollevarlo un poco ed il ragazzino gemette ancora, portandosi una mano al petto con foga, sembrava che volesse strapparsi l’armatura di dosso. Pur nella densa oscurità, parve a Hyoga di percepire lo spaventoso pallore del compagno ed i suoi occhi sbarrati sul nulla lo spaventarono; un attimo prima sembrava prossimo a tranquillizzarsi ed ora? Cosa gli stava accadendo?

“Non… riesco a respirare… mi fa male il petto…”.

Sgranando gli occhi per la paura, Hyoga gli portò le mani alle guance ed il gelo innaturale che emanò dalla pelle del compagno lo sconvolse ancora di più.

“Cosa ti sta succedendo?!”.

Andromeda scosse appena il capo, ricambiando quello sguardo con la medesima paura; gli sembrava che il cuore gli si stesse fermando ed il dolore era lancinante, sentiva freddo, un freddo insopportabile, come se le sue membra si fossero congelate e non riusciva a controllare le scosse che gli attraversavano il corpo. Era convinto che, di lì a poco, sarebbe morto soffocato; il mondo intorno a lui vorticava ed il suo piccolo, insignificante corpo, era al centro di quel ciclone insensato, prossimo ad esserne fatto a pezzi.

Cercò di concentrarsi sugli occhi di Hyoga, in quell’azzurro che riusciva a risplendere persino in una tale oscurità, allungò le mani, annaspando quasi stesse per affogare, a cercare un qualunque appiglio, finché trovo il corpo di Hyoga e ad esso si aggrappò come se temesse di venire trascinato via dall’impeto di quella tempesta in mezzo alla quale era stato gettato. Da una dimensione lontana udiva la voce di Cygnus che lo chiamava e gli domandava insistentemente che cosa avesse, ma lui non riusciva a trovare la voce per rispondere.

Poi tutto si fece buio e, lentamente, scivolò in un silenzio innaturale.

 

 

***

 

 

Le attenzioni di Shiryu e Seiya, ancora silenziosi, appoggiati alla balaustra della nave, vennero attratte dalla voce di Hyoga che aveva assunto un tono allarmato; fino a quel momento avevano udito il brusio che intercorreva tra i due compagni seduti poco distanti, ma non avevano fatto caso a quello che dicevano, concentrati sul proprio personale malumore e ritenendo che Cygnus e Andromeda stessero discutendo a proposito dell’accaduto.

Ma quando udirono la voce di Hyoga, così impregnata di ansia, si voltarono: il buio impediva di scorgere i compagni, quindi abbandonarono la propria postazione e si mossero, finché scorsero le loro sagome accovacciate a terra, il corpo di Andromeda abbandonato tra le braccia di Cygnus, apparentemente esanime.

Si inginocchiarono accanto a loro e Hyoga prevenne ogni richiesta di spiegazione:

“È svenuto… non sembrava stare male fisicamente, ma poi si è messo a tremare troppo e diceva di non riuscire a respirare… alla fine ha perso i sensi, non capisco…”.

“Non ha qualche ferita che potrebbe essere più grave del previsto?” domandò Shiryu, sfiorando la fronte del ragazzino ora immobile, percependo così anche lui, come in precedenza Hyoga, l’anomalo gelo della sua pelle.

Hyoga scosse il capo.

“No… non credo… io temo sia qualcosa di più profondo di un male fisico”.

“Forse un attacco di panico?” osservò Shiryu, ottenendo questa volta un cenno di assenso da parte del guerriero sovietico.

Il santo del Dragone prelevò il ragazzino dalla stretta di Hyoga e si alzò, tenendolo tra le proprie braccia.

“Lo porto in cabina a riposare, così potrò accertarmi delle sue condizioni”.

I due compagni lasciarono che Shiryu li precedesse e si alzarono con mosse più lente; Seiya era visibilmente teso e nervoso, ma non disse nulla e, seguendo Cygnus a poca distanza, si inoltrò con lui al coperto. Rimasero ad attendere davanti alla porta della cabina di Shun, finché Shiryu ne uscì, chiudendosela alle spalle.

“Adesso sta dormendo tranquillo; in fin dei conti credo si sia trattato unicamente di un attacco di panico in piena regola”.

“Ci mancava anche questa” sbottò Seiya. “Con tutti i problemi che abbiamo, lui ci fa preoccupare per un semplice attacco di panico!”.

Hyoga lo fulminò con uno sguardo, mentre Shiryu gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa: era raro vedere Seiya adirato nei confronti di Shun. Il nervosismo del santo di Pegasus doveva aver raggiunto vette molto alte per farlo parlare così.

“Ti devo ricordare chi di noi ha dovuto affrontare lo stress maggiore in questi giorni, Pegasus?!” esplose Hyoga, sottolineando il nome di battaglia del compagno con una sorta di disprezzo, come se in quel momento, usarlo, significasse negare una qualunque intimità tra loro.

“Non è che per noi sia stato tutto rose e fiori” protestò il ragazzino più piccolo, gli occhi ardenti e luccicanti per l’ira. “A tutti noi è richiesto un sacrificio immane, nessuno di noi ha implorato per questa vita che un qualche misterioso volere ci ha affibbiato, nessuno di noi ci sta capendo assolutamente nulla di quello che ci è capitato fino ad ora! Stiamo tutti male, maledizione, ma siamo guerrieri e dobbiamo dimostrarlo!”.

“Seiya, per favore, calmati” tentò di intromettersi Shiryu che, all’occorrenza, sapeva mantenere pacati i propri modi, ma il lapidario intervento di Hyoga surclassò ogni suo tentativo di mediazione.

“E giusto perché sei nervoso, non trovi sfogo migliore se non prendertela con un tuo compagno che non lo merita e che non si è mai risparmiato nulla, come tutti noi, e dimostri altresì la tua assoluta incapacità di comprendere cosa possa significare, per lui, tutto questo!”.

Quel discorso colpì Seiya come una pugnalata al cuore ed il santo di Pegasus arretrò di un passo, gli occhi sgranati sul compagno più grande; ma in essi non vi era più rabbia, solo un doloroso stupore. Così, deglutendo un groppo di profonda amarezza, abbassò il capo.

“Mi dispiace… non so cosa mi sia preso…”.

“Come diceva Hyoga, siamo tutti nervosi, tesi… e sentirsi umiliati e sconfitti per inesperienza non si è rivelato d’aiuto. Dobbiamo solo tentare di rilassarci un attimo e riacquistare lucidità”.

Il santo di Pegasus annuì, nuovamente grato a Shiryu che sapeva sempre trovare le parole giuste per lui; ma questo non cancellava il senso di colpa che Seiya, ora, provava nei confronti di Shun, tanto che si fece pressante il desiderio di vederlo, di dirglielo di persona, anche se Andromeda non sapeva nulla di quanto accaduto, lui avrebbe desiderato confessarglielo.

“Vado un attimo da lui, scusatemi…” borbottò a voce così bassa che i compagni a stento lo udirono, ma si fecero da parte quando lui avanzò verso la porta della cabina e, dopo averla aperta, scomparve al suo interno.

Shiryu aveva lasciato accesa la luce, che diffondeva un bagliore sporco, quasi sgradevole; ogni angolo ed ogni particolare di quell’imbarcazione comunicava squallore e desolazione, rendendo per tanti versi ancor più struggente la figura del fanciullo che giaceva sul piccolo, insignificante giaciglio. In un simile ambiente, la sua innocente avvenenza stonava come un fiore cresciuto in mezzo alla fanghiglia.

Il santo del Dragone l’aveva liberato dell’armatura e dei vestiti, probabilmente per poter controllare che davvero il suo corpo non avesse subito gravi infortuni, poi l’aveva coperto per metà con un lenzuolo, lasciandogli scoperti il torace ed il viso; entrambe le braccia di Shun erano sfuggite alla coltre ed erano abbandonate lungo i fianchi, il volto reclinato su un lato circondato dalla nuvola di riccioli ambrati sparsi sul cuscino.

L’ondata di tenerezza dalla quale lo spirito di Seiya fu invaso gli fece sentire in modo ancor più cocente il senso di colpa che provava nei confronti del loro angelo… non aveva problemi a ritenerlo tale… se era vero che tutti loro erano importanti nel gruppo, che ognuno aveva un proprio ruolo, di sicuro Shun ne costituiva l’elemento più puro, il cuore vivo e pulsante del loro complesso organismo di identità spesso agli antipodi.

Seiya avanzò di qualche passo, si fermò, osservandolo per un po’, gli occhi socchiusi a trattenere la commozione, lo sguardo profondamente triste.

“Sono un insensibile stupido” mormorò, stringendo i pugni.

Quindi si inginocchiò, gli sfiorò una mano; Shiryu aveva provveduto a riscaldare un poco quel corpo infreddolito, ma al tocco era possibile notare come le membra del ragazzino avessero ancora bisogno di un po’ di tepore. Così, con maggior decisione, prese la piccola mano di Shun tra le proprie e gliela massaggiò delicatamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal bel volto immerso in quel sonno un po’ insano.

“Hai un fratellino veramente idiota” sussurrò ancora, poi vide le ciglia di Shun vibrare, fino a schiudersi appena, il volto si mosse lievemente, quel tanto che bastò ad Andromeda per riconoscerlo.

“Se… Seiya…”.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo svegliarti…”.

“Che cosa… mi è successo?”.

La voce di Shun era ancora debole e sofferente, ma abbastanza ferma, per quanto flebile.

“Non devi preoccuparti di nulla” lo rassicurò Seiya, infondendo nelle proprie parole tutta la gentilezza che era in grado di trovare dentro di sé. “Hai solo bisogno di riposo”.

Il santo di Andromeda portò il proprio sguardo al soffitto della cabina, chiuse un attimo gli occhi, quindi li riaprì, sospirando:

“Ne ho combinata un’altra delle mie, vero? Un’altra dimostrazione di debolezza…”.

Pensando che proprio lui, Seiya, all’insaputa di Shun, l’aveva accusato di una cosa simile, il santo di Pegasus sentì un nodo in gola e deglutì, sforzandosi di non far percepire nulla a colui che ormai considerava un fratello a tutti gli effetti.

“Non è successo nulla di grave, non tormentarti inutilmente”.

Gli occhi di Shun si fecero più grandi e si puntellò con i gomiti al materasso per tirarsi su.

“Quanto tempo è passato? Quanto ho dormito? Ci sono state novità?!”.

L’enfasi con la quale pose quella raffica di domande e la sua palese agitazione, fecero sorridere Seiya: Shun era un guerriero e lo dimostrava con quel suo voler portare l’attenzione alle loro comuni urgenze.

“Calmati” gli rispose, spingendolo nuovamente a sdraiarsi. “Sono passati pochi minuti da quando hai perso i sensi, è ancora notte, nulla di nuovo è accaduto e dobbiamo solo rilassarci un po’ prima che arrivi il mattino e decidere il da farsi”.

Portandosi una mano alla fronte, Shun lasciò ricadere la testa sul cuscino, serrando le palpebre per il forte mal di testa che si era impadronito di lui.

“Anche tu, allora, dovresti andare a riposare” disse tuttavia a Seiya, senza riaprire gli occhi.

“Lo farò, aspetto che ti addormenti, poi ti prometto che vado anche io. E cerca di risvegliarti in forma, perché tra qualche ora presumo che saremo occupatissimi”.

“Come sei premuroso, Seiya-kun”.

Shun pronunciò la battuta con un sorriso sbarazzino e tirando fuori la lingua in un’espressione monella. Il santo di Pegasus non poté fare a meno di rispondere con una risatina.

“Baka” borbottò, nel frattempo.

“Forse… ho davvero ancora molto sonno…” bisbigliò infine Shun e, nel momento stesso in cui lo disse, si era già addormentato, il respiro più regolare e rilassato che in precedenza. Seiya gli stava ancora tenendo la mano e continuava a guardare l’amabile volto con un affetto talmente intenso da esserne quasi spiazzato.

Le labbra di Shun si schiusero un poco, esalando nell’aria un sospiro che si tradusse in una parola:

“Niisan…”.

Seiya si morse le labbra, provando una pena infinita; come aveva potuto, pochi attimi prima, non comprenderlo? Come si sarebbe comportato se al posto di Shun ed Ikki ci fossero stati lui e Seika-Neesan?

“ _Probabilmente sarei impazzito”_ concluse tra sé, “ _io non sarei riuscito a dimostrarmi forte come Shun… sta sostenendo questa situazione fin troppo bene”._

Le mani di Andromeda si mossero e si aggrapparono, nel sonno, al suo braccio, mentre il ragazzino si voltava su un fianco, raggomitolandosi su se stesso, le ginocchia raccolte sul petto, come in un grembo materno; quando dormiva, la sua parte bambina e bisognosa di essere tale usciva allo scoperto più che in ogni altro momento.

La porta si aprì alle spalle di Seiya ed i volti di Shiryu e Hyoga fecero capolino, curiosi.

“Come sta?” sussurrò a fil di voce il russo.

“Meglio, ora dorme tranquillo”.

“È quello che dobbiamo fare anche noi” annuì Shiryu. “Vieni, Seiya, devi dormire un po’ anche tu”.

Liberandosi dolcemente dalla stretta di Shun, facendo la massima attenzione per non svegliarlo, Pegasus si alzò con un sospiro e si diresse verso i compagni.

“Riuscire a dormire un poco credo sarà veramente un’impresa. Temo che i miei occhi resteranno sbarrati per l’inquietudine”.

“Eppure devi provarci” insisté Shiryu, circondandogli le spalle in un premuroso abbraccio ed accompagnandolo verso la porta.

Dietro di loro, Hyoga si voltò ancora una volta a controllare Shun, la fronte corrugata e le labbra strette, quindi chiuse la luce, ma lasciò la cabina aperta; preferiva che il santo di Andromeda non rimanesse troppo isolato.

“Sarà meglio fare dei turni di guardia” stava dicendo intanto Shiryu. “Non credo ci attaccheranno ma non è consigliabile allentare le difese; faccio io il primo”.

“Mancano poche ore all’alba” osservò Seiya. “Se facciamo anche i turni di guardia non avremo granché tempo per riposare al meglio, ma ci faremo bastare un’ora a testa”.

“Un minimo recupero” aggiunse Hyoga “è una delle prime cose che i miei maestri mi hanno insegnato a sopportare; Cristal saint era più generoso, ma quando era presente Camus, spesso, un’ora di sonno concessa era già tanto”.

“Mi sembra di sentir parlare di Marin” bofonchiò Seiya, ricordando le torture cui la sua maestra era solito sottoporlo; non per questo le era meno grato.

“Credo sia una delle prime regole che tutti abbiamo imparato” rise Shiryu. “Allora, io faccio il primo turno, cercate di far tesoro del tempo che avete”.

Il silenzio dell'oceano, interrotto dallo sciabordio dell'acqua sulle pareti metalliche della petroliera, si diffuse intorno a loro, annunciando l'inquietudine che l'ormai prossima alba avrebbe portato con sé.

 

 

 


End file.
